


Мальчик и смерть

by H_Z



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Novelization, UST, Unresolved Tension, or not UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Z/pseuds/H_Z
Summary: По сути новеллизация s01 ep02 про пребывание в плену у синих мундиров строптиваго брiтта капитана Симкоу и его безобразное поведение, плюс некоторые вольные домыслы на вечные темы танатоса и эроса.





	Мальчик и смерть

В какой-то миг Бен понимает: враг – ненавистный подданный короны, представитель сатрапа и угнетателя Георга – немногим старше его самого. Если вообще старше. За эти сутки, что они вынужденно общаются, даже щетина не успела обметать лицо Симкоу, и тут Бен опять ощущает это странное… сочувствие врагу, наверное.  
Мужчины, которые уже два десятка лет по утрам бреются по-настоящему, а не просто скребут опасной бритвой возмутительно гладкую кожу, все еще не воспринимают Таллмеджа всерьез, кажется ему на каждом новом повороте.  
Стало быть, с Симкоу они на равных.

Это вот, скажем, Калеб может похвастать бородой сорокалетнего мужика («Я сын медведицы и плотогона», – говорит он как будто на полном серьезе, и с ним, добродушно щурящим глаза, никогда не разберешь, правду говорит или это очередная байка) – и такой же самоуверенностью.  
Дружище Калеб, который вот уже четверть часа, не меняя мягкого и вкрадчивого тона, убеждает Бена устранить Симкоу. (Не считая, сколько он нудил о том же, покуда пленного везли.)  
«Он мелкая рыбешка», – говорит Калеб, склоняясь к Таллмеджу так, что почти укладывает подбородок (бородищу!) на его плечо.  
«Мы не вытрясем из него ничего нового, – говорит Калеб, – даже если подвесим за яйца», – и здесь Бена перекашивает.  
«Он просто ничего не знает, – убедительно шепчет Калеб, – не по рангу ему, а вот мое обещание печет мне зад».

«Устранить?» – мысленно переспрашивает Бен, сердито прикусывая травинку, когда и как сорванную, он не упомнит.  
«Вообще-то это называется убить».  
Одно дело – убить противника на поле боя, и даже добивать раненых там не зазорно (красивым финтом раскручивая бликующую саблю – а что, Бен имеет право, он не так давно и сам еле ушел от чужого штыка).  
И совсем другое – прикончить пленного.  
Чем смерть офицера в плену грозит непосредственно ему, Бену, Таллмедж не вдумывается – другие мысли и ощущения, обгоняющие друг друга, застят опасность. И среди чувств, что он испытывает, не последней стоит гордость. Что бы там ни говорил Брюстер, которому после его китов вся рыба мелкая, капитан Симкоу – знатная добыча. Можно сказать, охотничья удача Бена.

…их с Калебом беседа вполголоса о судьбе и смерти идет под неумолчный скулеж, несущийся со стороны клетушки. У Бена уже подергивается веко – собственно, кто бы мог подумать, что здоровенный, на голову выше их всех офицер британской армии способен на такие звуки.  
А тот способен, и еще как.  
Словно бы в закутке, отделенном решеткой, вдумчиво и со вкусом терзают бессловесное животное.  
Память о том, что огнестрельная рана – это мучительно, еще слишком свежа; Таллмеджу повезло тогда, на болотине (трижды подряд), и лекарь тоже подтвердил везение: пуля прошла насквозь, как будто оттянутую на боку кожу пронзили раскаленным штырем, но все равно это было довольно больно.  
(Чертовски больно это было, и до рвоты страшно, и поэтому звериное поскуливание раненого капитана не бесит Бена настолько сильно, как могло бы.)

У Таллмеджа получается осадить дружище Брюстера – не факт, что надолго, но сколько-то времени он выгадал.  
Бен поднимается на ноги, сплевывает изжеванный стебелек в сторону и идет переговорить с пленным.  
Хоть и отгораживает вынужденную камеру от остального подвала всего лишь наспех сооруженная решетка и воздух должен бы бродить свободно, в этом углу царствует особенная вонь, впору топор вешать, если Брюстер одолжит: к затхлой казематной сырости, к изысканному плесневелому тлену примешивается запах пота, скверного спирта, парной крови, не успевшей еще загнить, и душок трухлявой соломы, которая здесь как будто от сотворения века, а всего пару суток как брошена.  
Тошный запах боли и безнадежности, и на мгновение у Бена перехватывает дыхание, но он не позволяет себе поморщиться.  
Лицо Симкоу блестит от испарины, и губы искусаны до черноты – и почти так же черно дно его выпуклых глаз, даже от порога видно, как широко разлились зрачки. Мальчишка – какой к черту лекарь, коновал, – до того кромсавший его ногу с равнодушной ленцой человека, сдирающего кожуру с картошки, перевязывает рану куском полотна от рубашки.  
Истомленные стоны прекращаются мгновенно, как только Симкоу замечает вошедшего Бена.  
Капитан ранен, пьян, измучен, зол, смотрит исподлобья, по-конски подкатывая белки с полопавшимися сосудами, но в словах не путается и даже способен язвить – Таллмеджа снова охватывает неуместным и несказуемым. Гордостью.  
Как будто оленя добыл, честное слово.  
Бен, безотчетным движением поправляя перевязь, предлагает Симкоу сотрудничество.  
«Хер вам, а не сотрудничество», – отчетливо читается в репликах, движениях и шалых глазах нетрезвого капитана, хотя на словах Симкоу безупречно вежлив. И ром – единственное, что кроме сотрудничества могло бы облегчить участь раненого, – с веселым ручьистым бульканьем льется в гнилую солому.  
Таллмедж, хоть и чувствует себя щедро оплеванным, не может не оценить красоты презрительного жеста.

Тем не менее Бенджамин Таллмедж не оставляет попыток сделать все как положено. Как написано, прочитано и запомнено – например, он приглашает пленного офицера отобедать. Все честь по чести – пленных, а особенно высокого ранга, пытать недопустимо. В том числе и голодом.  
(До того мига, как Брюстер попытается раскидать пленному высокого ранга нос по всему лицу, остается чуть менее получаса.)  
Бен и помыслить не мог, что к обеду Симкоу выйдет при параде. Растрепанный парик, развившийся, торчащий клоками, как прошлогоднее птичье гнездо, поржавевший от пыли и крови, смело можно было выбросить еще вчера – и странно, почему капитан с таким вызывающим упорством нацепляет его. Равно как странны и застегнутый мундир, завязанный галстук, выдернутые из рукавов на длину приличия манжеты (...сколько там осталось от той рубашки после перевязки, одни рукава?). Капитан Симкоу сейчас перед ним держит лицо всей королевской армии, всю королевскую рать представляет собою в стане врага, понимает Таллмедж, и ему становится немного не по себе. Как сквозняком потянуло из все того же подвала, как будто лошадь споткнулась под седлом на полном скаку, и вот ты с замиранием сердца ждешь на протяжении бесконечного мига – выправится, не выправится, утянет тебя вслед? Или так, когда стоишь у постели больного родственника и вдруг понимаешь – не выздоровеет, о, эта грань между "существую" и "перестал", как близко подходят к ней в эти дни войны и кратких передышек.

...и тем не менее ужасное зрелище, думает Таллмедж со сдержанным осуждением. Ну то есть сам бы он никогда…  
И лучше оно не становится, когда вражина-капитан в жесте карикатурно преувеличенной благодарности склоняет голову в ответ на хозяйскую заботу (Бен всего лишь подливает вина в пустеющую стопку). Как будто Бен ему жизнь спас.  
Бен уже сделал это как минимум раз. Уговорить Брюстера подождать – это примерно как убедить медвежий капкан разомкнуть створки.  
Медвежий капкан между тем подпирает стену и ждет своей минуты.  
И ведь дождется. Но пока все идет хорошо. Просто званый вечер, ни дать ни взять.  
Таллмедж внимательно следит за собой, чтобы не оговориться даже в малом.  
Сетокет – первый промах Таллмеджа, первое попадание Симкоу. Капитан со всем изяществом всплескивает руками, как будто немыслимо восхищен совпадением имен. Мы с ним могли бы служить вместе, внезапно думает Бен, мы в самом деле могли бы вот так встречаться на каких-нибудь рождественских обедах в доме магистрата и обмениваться светскими любезностями.  
(«Мы могли быть друзьями» Бену в голову не приходит.)

Чаша терпения Калеба, без того не слишком вместительная, переполняется очень быстро. И отогнать его от капитанского тела сейчас – деяние почти той же степени разумности, что и попытка голыми руками оттащить пса от его жертвы. Брюстер наносит побои с улыбкой, примерно с такой же улыбкой их принимает Симкоу, вопли которого теперь не слишком похожи на те жалобные звериные стоны, – и Бен сокрушенно выдергивает салфетку из-за воротника. Он окружен сумасшедшими.  
Потом в памяти Бена большой, сознательный пробел, который заканчивается с грохотом генеральских сапог по лестнице. Мысль, которую Бен прячет от себя с особенным тщанием, – держать в руках чужую жизнь, зная, что можешь оборвать ее в любой момент, приятно. Возможно, даже чересчур. До отвращения.  
А потом наступает час позора Бена Таллмеджа. Такой стыдобищи, что Бен почти готов поменяться местами с пленным, только бы не видеть вот этого взгляда генерала Скотта, только бы не слышать просьбу о снисхождении для Таллмеджа, офицера и джентльмена.  
Симкоу говорит это склонившемуся над ним Скотту и, есть все же бог на небесах, теряет сознание.

На следующее утро капитан Симкоу выглядит возмутительно прилично для человека, которого накануне били руками, ногами и рукоятью пистолета. Конечно, багровые и синие разводы расползаются по его лицу, как чернильное облако в толще воды, следы побоев даже в распахнутый воротник затекают, и рассеченная губа тоже не срослась поспешно, но он более чем похож на живого человека. Возможно, даже больше, чем сам Бен после бессонной ночи (мимолетный и дьявольски постыдный сон Таллмедж игнорирует, отправляя его в черную яму забвения… откуда тот периодически будет возвращаться). Однако передвигается Симкоу неверной подпрыгивающей походкой, едва ли не руками переставляя больную ногу. И долго крутится у высокой телеги в попытках взобраться, так скрипя зубами, что слышно в десятке шагов.  
Таллмедж не думает ничего связного, когда подходит подсадить его – первое безусловное движение души, примерно как помочь подняться упавшему. Прикасаясь к локтю Симкоу, Бен даже сквозь плотную материю кровавого цвета чувствует болезненный жар – раны заживают через долгую пытку лихорадкой. Капитан, сперва будто неверяще покосившийся на него, улыбается все с той же чрезмерно сердечной признательностью:  
– Вы так добры, сэр. Истинный джентльмен, как я и говорил вашему начальнику.  
Зубов ему Брюстер не поубавил, как ни старался.

Бен отчетливо, точно при высвете молнии, припоминает – видит, – как смешанная с алой кровью слюна нитями натягивалась между этими резцами в полоумном оскале, багряный и белый блеск зубов, багровый и белый взгляд полоумной пророчицы – что там случилось с Кассандрой?..  
Симкоу, кстати, сейчас спокойно-ровен в обхождении, учтив до издевательства почти – точно и не он вовсе, а Бен вчера обвисал на веревках, как туша на мясницком крюке.  
...И то, как Бен вчера же прижимал лезвие к его шее, вот к этому подрагивающему горлу с перетянутыми бечевами яремных жил, и то, как покорно Симкоу опускал веки, препоручая свою жизнь и душу вражеским рукам. Блеск в широко распахнутых сейчас глазах капитана – поровну температурное безумие и его личное сумасшествие. Возможно, Бену кажется; скорее всего, Бену именно что кажется, но на долгую секунду (мир ухнул вбок и вниз, но спотыкающаяся лошадь уже выравнивает шаг) Симкоу удерживает его руку рядом с собой, зажимая локтем.  
Таллмедж тяжело сглатывает, отгоняя морок, и тот отступает. Почти.  
– На вашем месте я не пытался бы расположить противника к себе столь рьяно, – сердито говорит он сквозь зубы, так легче сдерживать смятение.  
– Да. Мне бы тоже не хотелось быть на вашем месте, – задумчиво сообщает ему Симкоу как будто невпопад и, Бен не верит теперь уже не рукам своим, а глазам, опускает взгляд практически с женским кокетством. Человеколюбия Бену хватает на то, чтобы довести начатое дело до конца – помочь хромому – и не броситься немедля оттирать песком руки, оскверненные прикосновением к этому непонятному существу.

Генерал Скотт до конца наблюдает акт спонтанного добра (да господи, весь отряд видит, ну и что с того) и задумчиво выгибает бровь – наверное, думает, что Таллмедж спешит выслужиться за вчерашнее. Калеб, седлающий чуть поодаль свою приземистую и крепко сбитую, как он сам, лошаденку, возмущенно фыркает, но даже не плюется.  
Бену очень странно. Хотелось бы ему и это короткое па-де-де у телеги тоже забыть – взять и вычеркнуть внезапного Джона Г. Симкоу со всем его приданым в виде заляпанных кровью манжет и томных улыбок из своей жизни, благо что тот больше не бенова забота, – но не позволяет все тот же Калеб, который немедленно начинает любимую песню про данное Вудхаллу обещание.  
И Таллмедж начинает склоняться к мысли, что обещания стоит выполнять.  
(Попутно Таллмедж, не отмечая этого сознательно, успевает заметить, как Симкоу доводит до белого каления местных, что заняли места на телеге рядом с ним. И как один из них, мальчишка совсем еще мелкий, поддерживает беседу без видимой ярости и даже подносит флягу с водой ему ко рту. Симкоу пьет исступленно; Бен, вздрогнув, отводит глаза, будто от чего-то непристойного.  
Очевидно, капитан умеет обзаводиться покровителями – но предпочитает почему-то превращать их во врагов.)

Чуть позже, в доме фермера, колесо прихотливой военной фортуны делает оборот и скидывает их с себя. А потом опять подхватывает и возносит – не без непосредственного участия Бена, которому не претит стрелять в людей в том случае, если они первыми начали.  
Но когда генерал Скотт, гуманист и блюдун правил элегантной войны, недрогнувшей рукой убивает мальчишку – того самого, с фляжкой, – дурака, а не бунтаря, Таллмедж чувствует, как от удерживаемого гнева леденеют губы, будто набрал полон рот колодезной воды. И отстраненно очень жалеет, что не обладает навыком Симкоу: устно надругаться над собеседником, так чтобы тот даже и не понял сперва, а по морде генералу не дашь.  
В эту секунду он истово ненавидит их всех: и генерала Скотта, и пленного врага, и глупого пацана Ньюта, которому хватило мозгов пойти на войну, но не хватило – уберечься (а вот теперь он, Бен, вынужден любоваться, как мелко конвульсирующий недоумок превращается в мертвеца), и возмутительным образом не участвующего в войне короля, далекого, как небо, но в первую очередь – себя, Бенджамина Таллмеджа.  
Между деревьями неторопливо поднимается солнце – белое, холодное, такое, что можно смотреть прямо на него в упор, не рискуя ослепнуть. Бен не смотрит. Вонь оседающего порохового дыма, кисло-горелая, не способна перебить ощутимый запах свежей смерти, и оба они так привычно смешиваются в сладковатом воздухе утра, по-осеннему прохладного, мерзлого почти. Как будто нет никакой войны, а есть всего лишь возвращение с охоты по чернотропу.  
Тем более что капитан Симкоу (опять перешедший в руки континентальной армии, завидный трофей, черт бы его забрал уже наконец) следит за ними со Скоттом как перевозбужденная охотой гончая. Довольная добычей и жадная до крови.

Симкоу перехватывает устремленный на него взгляд и улыбается Бену – с вот этой его ненавистной, нежной, снисходительной насмешкой в глазах. Ненависть вскипает и ударяет в голову, перемешанная со злобой, скорбью, обидой не пойми на кого, и отдается в груди и животе, как проглоченный кипяток. Бен глохнет от обилия чувств, Симкоу ласково скалится (фингал ему подновили прикладом) – издалека, но как будто прямо в лицо.  
Внушительный генерал Скотт опять, почти слово в слово, повторяет свою тираду, включающую «дисциплинарное взыскание» и «нажалуюсь Вашингтону», но Бен слышит только голос, не разбирая слов. Еще и потому, что Бен борется с самой земной и неуместной из всех проблем, что могли бы настигнуть его на этой секунде бытия. С вопиющей мужской проблемой. Как будто, понимаете ли, сама жизнь утверждает себя перед ликом смерти, восставая во плоти.  
Бен готов взвыть от досады.  
Капитан Симкоу смеется, ехидно, доброжелательно и как будто понимающе – или же и в самом деле понимает?  
«Я убивал таких, как вы, повсюду, от Карибских островов до колоний на востоке», – опять не к месту всплывают в памяти Бена едва ли не страстным шепотом произнесенные слова. Удивительно, что обласканный подобным образом Калеб челюсть капитану все же не сломал.  
Да, пожалуй, Симкоу понимает.

Дисциплинарное взыскание, пусть даже в виде петли или пули, мало заботит Бена. Собственная смерть не кажется проблемой, когда ты не можешь защитить других.  
Еще не она кажется проблемой, когда осознаешь, что к врагу испытываешь не только священную ненависть.  
За свои прожитые годы Бен не то чтобы очень целовался – случайный поцелуй в губы мимо щечки с кузиной в день двенадцатилетия явно не в счет. (Кузина, особа молодая и очаровательная, вскорости закончила земной путь родильной горячкой.) Не говоря уж о чем другом – познания Таллмеджа в латыни и праве куда обширнее, чем в этой тонкой области. А потом война.

И вот менее всего Бену хотелось бы, чтобы во снах к нему возвращались темный зловонный подвал и больше похожая на раскопанный в свежей могиле черепастый оскал улыбка полуголого вражеского офицера в порозовевшей от крови и воды рубашке. Но разумеется, они возвращаются.  
Симкоу не делает в этих снах ничего чрезмерного. Просто щерится, проводя по своей раскрытой груди ладонью, за которой тянутся мокрые красные разводы, и смотрит, глядит внимательно, всезнающе и бесстыже, как утопший смотрит из-под тонкой пленки воды, так пялится из-за окоема век, будто что-то знает, о чем недоговорил тогда в ночи, отплевываясь жидкой кровью и веселым ядом. Бену хватает, чтобы проснуться с возмущенным стоном и липко намокшим животом, а потом злобно кусать подушку от ярости и презрения к ничтожному себе. Мог бы – расстрелял предателя Таллмеджа на месте, но жизнь предателя Таллмеджа, как и его смерть, определенно не принадлежит ему.

Однако чуть дальше вслед за этим холодным утром ненужного знания о себе в жизнь Бена Таллмеджа входит генерал Вашингтон, оказываясь тем самым блистательным лидером, о котором начали слагать легенды еще при жизни.  
И Бена не отпускает, но становится чуть легче.


End file.
